


ur cute u fuckin bitch

by softboyme



Series: mini stories [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Luke Hemmings Loves Michael Clifford, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sort of? - Freeform, i guess, it's been too long i've forgotten how to tag, it's sort of impllied though??, they're not really a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes it when Michael says he's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ur cute u fuckin bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, I am so sorry. I just moved and started a new school and it's all really overwhelming, but I was finishing an essay for one of my classes when I came across this prompt on tumblr so I decided to write it real quick
> 
> http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/145879962737/imagine-your-otp

It had been a long day of promo for the boys of 5 Seconds Of Summer. They had been doing interviews all day long, promoting their newest single “Girls Talk Boys” that was featured in the new ghostbusters movie. They thought they had finally caught a small break from tour, they were all exhausted from the previous shows they had put on, but it turned out to be two days of promo followed by only half a day of free which they would no doubt spend sleeping. Luke and Michael had just entered the tour bus again, after their last radio interview for the day, whereas the other half of the band still had a couple of hours left since they got started just a bit later. “Ugh oh my god, I’m going to sleep _forever,_ goodbye world!” Michael groans as he throws himself down on the couch in the back of the bus. Luke snorts in reply, too tired to respond properly.

 

They both decide to just chill in the back for a while, scrolling through twitter and playing mindless games on their phones, such as piano tiles which was Luke’s newest obsession. He almost had three crowns on his hardest song yet when he got a notification from twitter and that ruined it all. He groans loudly, throwing the phone on the opposite couch in frustration. “I LOST, AGAIN” Michael makes a sassy remark, but Luke’s not paying attention. He’s already retrieved his phone and is now checking what was so important that it had ruined his game. It was one of the update accounts he follows. He likes to see what they tweet because it can be both amusing and sweet, but not this time. It was a picture of him earlier that day, they had made a quick stop to talk to some fans. The tweet said was ok, really. It said what it normally did; Luke with fans today, out in LA. But at the end it also said that the fan in the picture wasn’t pleased with the picture, because she thought he didn’t look good enough. And he really didn’t care, at all. He had learned to brush those comments off pretty easily, but when he was trying to take a selfie thirty minutes later and just couldn’t get it right it crept back into his head.

 

He decided to take the picture anyway, but he only sent it to Michael, who had moved to lay in is bunk. He added the caption “ugh, I’m so ugly.” And soon enough he heard Michael yelling at him from the other room “you’re cute”. It made him smile instantly and when the older boy followed up by yelling “you fucking bitch” at him, as well, his smile only grew. He typed out a quick message to Michael, before getting up to take a shower.

 

To: Mike

From: Lukas

I know. Just wanted to hear you say it.

 

Later that night, as he got into bed he heard a quiet “motherfucker” from Michael’s bed and knew it was aimed at him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my content? Consider buying me a coffee.   
> http://ko-fi.com/lulumae


End file.
